


Creepy Mariluz

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The Mexican Ring Girl [2]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, F/M, Flappers, Ghosts, Mexican Horror, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Manny, Frida, Marigraciela and Pablo meets the ghost of a flapper when they watch a cursed movie.





	1. Chapter 1

Manny, Frida, Marigraciela and Pablo were watching a Mexican Horror movie about a couple who meets the ghost of a violinist.

Rodolfo said "Manny it's time for bed you're gonna get nightmares if you watch a horror movie"

Woman screams and blood splatter sound effects

Pablo gulped 

"Marigraciela did your mom ever told you not to watch horror movies it'll give you nightmares." Said a ghost woman named Marigraciela

Marigraciela said "What are you talking about I can sleep fine"

Thunder crash and Pablo screams

"Oh come on it's only a thunder" said Marigraciela

Pablo was biting his fingernails

Frida yawned "Well I'm bored."

Manny said "How about a Mexican Horror movie about a ghost girl with long black hair who scares everyone."

Frida said "I don't know remember what your dad says if you watch a horror movie you get nightmares."

Manny said "I know" as he puts a old CD in the DVD player.

Creepy 1920s jazz music playing as Frida Marigraciela and Pablo began to get nervous.

"Did someone turned the music on" said Frida

First the living room turned purple and red.

Second the pictures turned into something creepy and macabre.

And third the candles lit which scares Pablo and Frida.

"What is that?!" said a ghost man named Pablo.

"I don't know what's happening?!"

Thunder crash and ghostly moaning

Manny and Frida gulped

Muscles and skin formed around a black skeleton and changed into a young woman with bobbed dark brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. She wears red lipstick, a lavender cloche hat, matching dress, pearl necklace and black Mary Jane shoes.

"Hello"

Manny and Frida fainted expect for Marigraciela and Pablo.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi i'm Mariluz what's yours"

"Marigraciela"

"Frida"

"Manny"

"Pablo"

But Mariluz detach her head which caused them to scream.

Mariluz giggled as she reattached her head.

Frida said "L-let me guess you're not scary"

Mariluz turned inside out revealing her organs which scares Frida.

Mariluz returns to normal.

Manny said "N-no you're-"

Mariluz rips her face off revealing her skull which scares Manny.

Manny screamed

"Y-you're scary"

Mariluz giggled.


End file.
